


bullet to the heart

by cherryjaem



Series: sweet tough love, you're my pretty good luck charm [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Changbin - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, seungjin are best friends, this happened way before part 1 in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: He doesn’t say Changbin is the lucky one here, doesn’t say how he wishes Hyunjin would see him the way he sees Changbin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Series: sweet tough love, you're my pretty good luck charm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	bullet to the heart

Seungmin is filling in the schedule for next week into his bullet journal when Hyunjin drops the bomb:

“I think I like Changbin.”

It really isn’t that surprising, considering how Seungmin’s noticed the way Hyunjin’s been acting around the older guy lately. But Seungmin is still shocked all the same, because he hadn’t been expecting Hyunjin to tell him  _ this _ early, not right now and out of nowhere, because they’ve only known Changbin for about a month or so. Seungmin had thought he’d knew when Hyunjin would bring it up (so that maybe he could prepare for it), but he supposes he doesn’t know his own best friend  _ that  _ well. Seungmin clears his throat and resumes jotting down his schedule.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin calls for him, arm nudging the younger’s.

“What?” Seungmin murmurs.

“I said I think I like-”

“I heard you the first time,” Seungmin sighs and looks up to shift his gaze at Hyunjin. He sighs again at the expectant look in Hyunjin’s eyes, and the way they shine with fear and uncertainty as well. Seungmin closes his journal to give his full attention to his best friend. “What are you going to do about it?” he asks, ignoring the aching in his heart. Hyunjin needs his best friend right now, so Seungmin will play the role.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin looks away briefly, then shifts his gaze back to Seungmin, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. “Do you think I should tell him?”

“Hyunjin, I can’t and I won’t tell you what to do. It’s your choice. And whatever it is that you choose, I’ll be here to support you.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whines and grabs Seungmin’s wrist. The touch burns but Seungmin doesn’t pull away. “That’s not very helpful.”

“Jinnie,” Seungmin deadpans. “You know I’m no good when it comes to...love and relationship.”

“But you’re supposed to be the smart and wise one,” Hyunjin shakes his wrist. Seungmin’s eyes twitch, just slightly. “You always know what to do and say. Help me.”

Of course Seungmin will always relents because Hyunjin is his weakness. Even though it hurts him to give the boy he loves love-related advise and see him pine for other people, Seungmin can never stop himself. Jisung said he’s a fool and a coward, but Jisung hasn’t said anything to Chan about his long-time crush on the older guy either, so he’s in no place to say that.

“Both of you have been blatantly flirting with each other. I’m surprised you guys haven’t kissed yet at this point.”

“Kim Seungmin!” Hyunjin slaps Seungmin’s arm lightly and Seungmin makes a show of being hurt by the hit when it doesn’t even hurt that much (the throbbing in his heart hurts more, honestly). Seungmin manages a laugh at the blush creeping up Hyunjin’s face, and at himself for how stupid he is for being hopelessly in love with his own best friend.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin’s laugh fades into a smile. “My point is, I don’t think it’s one-sided.”

“You really think so?” Hyunjin sounds so hopeful, it hurts.

Seungmin nods his head. “Yeah, I do think so. I am always amazed by how well you two interact with each other. The chemistry is definitely there.”

Hyunjin beams at this. “It’s nice to hear that from you. I feel a lot better now. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know?” Seungmin keeps the smile on his face even though he feels the weight has been transferred and dropped on him instead. He pretends it doesn’t crush him on the inside. “I think I’m going to wait for a little bit and see how it goes. Maybe if I’m lucky, he’ll ask me out first.”

“Okay,” Seungmin agrees. Seungmin lets Hyunjin entwined their fingers together, lets himself fall a little bit more in love with Hyunjin and lets his heart cracks a little bit more at the same time. He doesn’t say Changbin is the lucky one here, doesn’t say how he wishes Hyunjin would see him the way he sees Changbin. He squeezes Hyunjin’s hand instead and repeats another quiet: “Okay.”


End file.
